Trust Me
by GreenAlpaca
Summary: Catherine introduces Sara to a trustbuilding activity. FEMSLASH
1. Chapter 1

Catherine introduces Sara to a trust-building activity. FEMSLASH, in other words, Sara and Catherine will be having fabulous sex – don't click if you find the idea offensive. However, if you find the idea totally hot like I do, click away.

Wham! Catherine's back hit her kitchen wall. A moan wrenched itself from the back of her throat. "Ffffuck, Sara…"

"I'm workin' on it baby." Sara nipped Catherine's jaw line as she worked the buttons of her lover's jeans.

Catherine arched her back and wriggled as Sara finally managed to slip her hands between hot flesh and tight denim. Working together, they managed to shuck her jeans and panties.

Sara smoothed her hands over the newly bared flesh, then hiked Catherine's legs about her waist.

Catherine couldn't still the movement of her hands; sliding over and into Sara's dark hair, down to roughly cup a breast. Sara jerked as Catherine gave a nipple an especially hard pinch.

"I think someone needs a lesson in manners."

"And I think you have way too many clothes on."

Moaning and stumbling, the couple made their way out of their remaining clothing and into the bedroom.

Sara leaned down drawing Catherine into a deep kiss. She drew Catherine's lower lip into her mouth giving it a thorough massage then scraping it with her teeth before backing off to look into her lover's eyes.

"You know I love you." Sara cupped Catherine's face with a long fingered hand, then leaned down till their foreheads pressed together. "I love you _so_ much."

Still panting from recent activities, Catherine drank in Sara's closeness, her scent, felt her tremble with the emotion of her declarations. Feeling slightly overwhelmed herself, Catherine nuzzled Sara's face, their hot breath mingling. "Sara." She rasped.

Catherine pressed soft kisses across Sara's cheek, down the graceful line of her neck. Catherine parted her jaws, resting her teeth on either side of the smooth shoulder. Sara pulled back only to feel the firm press of her lover's strong, white teeth, she gasped, hands going still on Catherine's waist.

Had her mouth not been otherwise occupied, Catherine's lips would have twisted into a feral grin. She slowly increased the pressure of her bite from firm to bruising. Sara's breathing grew ragged and her hands tightened reflexively around her lover.

Catherine's hands were blazing hot trails over Sara's body. One hand slid down to palm the small of her back, exerting a firm pressure, fingers resting lightly on her butt. The other slid sensuously up her spine, nails teasing her scalp as Catherine took a fierce grip on her hair.

Catherine gave an uncharacteristic growl and bore down as hard as she could. Sara let out a strangled cry as her knees buckled. Catherine released her bite, still gripping Sara's hair as she allowed her lover to kneel.

Sara stared up at her, a sweet mixture of arousal, confusion, and a touch of fear tinting the brunette's features. Catherine couldn't stop staring at her lover, the sight of Sara kneeling before her bearing her mark made her dizzy with arousal. Keening softly, Catherine's hips rolled and her grip in Sara's hair tightened as she fought for control.

Sara was equally mesmerized, still reeling from Catherine's animalistic outburst, she dropped her head against Catherine's abdomen and focused on drawing a steady breath. The feeling of Sara's hot breath so near her center tipped the balance of power out of Catherine's favor. Giving another low whine, she loosened her grip and continued the gentle thrust of her hips.

The heady smell of Catherine's arousal brought Sara out of her torpor. Turning her head, she began tracing gentle lines and curves with the tip of her nose. A small smile played across her lips, hearing Catherine's breath hitch, Sara began dropping wet kisses just above the thatch of golden curls. Blowing cool air over her work, Sara felt Catherine jerk in surprise, she was so ticklish.

Catherine was lost in Sara's teasing, when the sensation stopped, she looked down and met deep brown eyes. A wicked grin spread across Sara's face. Holding Catherine's gaze, she extended her tongue, teasing the top of Catherine's slit. Before her lover could tumble, Sara gripped the back of her thighs and tossed her bodily onto the bed.

Catherine gave a squeal of surprise as she landed with a soft thump. With a wolfish grin, Sara grabbed her lover's ankles, roughly pulling her to the edge of the mattress. Catherine gave a throaty laugh and tried to sit up, only to be met with a firm hand that pushed her back down. Slipping her hold, Sara ducked under Catherine's thighs and set about pleasing the woman she loved.

**A/N** Shit, have to work _again_. The thrilling conclusion and the "trust" part when I return home.


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine shuddered, though she'd come twice already, Sara did not seem eager to cease her ministrations. "Saaarrraaa."

Sara lifted her head and chuckled darkly. "Yes?"

Soft blue eyes met chocolate brown over the sweat-sheened expanse of Catherine's body. Sara gently curled the fingers still inside her lover, watched as she arched her back, lips parted in a desperate, silent gasp. Sara began sweeping her thumb over Catherine's clit, light and teasing at first, then with a brutal intensity that had the older woman panting and clutching at the sheets.

Breaking their intense stare, Catherine threw her head back and released a long moan before collapsing. Sara moved to the head of the bed and gathered her spent lover into her embrace.

Catherine nuzzled the hollow of Sara's neck as the brunette held her close, stroking her back and hair. "I feel like a cat."

"You are Cat, I'm Sara in case you've forgotten."

Catherine nipped her collar bone for her impertinence. "I mean you're petting me and I kind of feel like purring."

Sara cuddled the older woman close. "Purring is allowed."

Catherine luxuriated in the post-coital closeness she felt with Sara. The lanky brunette was an attentive lover; from seduction to aftercare, she always made the older woman feel safe and loved. Running a hand over the darkening bruise on her lover's shoulder, Catherine wondered if Sara returned her trust.

Arching her back in a feline stretch, Catherine stretched a lean thigh over Sara's stomach then sat up, straddling the woman beneath her.

"You love me."

Though it was more of a statement than a question, Sara answered, "Yes."

Catherine tipped her head to the side. "But do you trust me?"

Sara's brow furrowed in puzzlement. "Of course I trust you." She lifted her hand to cup the blonde's face.

Catherine leaned forward, "Prove it."

If possible, Sara looked more confused.

"You're always the aggressor." Catherine gave a wicked smile, "Not that I mind being taken." She paused to grind her wet sex against Sara's abs. "But I wonder sometimes."

Sara's eyes narrowed, the feeling of Cat hot and wet on her stomach was making it difficult to form words. "What do you wonder?" She asked throatily.

Catherine's tongue snaked across her lips. "I wonder what it would be like to take you."

Sara smiled, "You do take me."

An arched brow was her only reply.

She continued, blushing, "You do, you…you know, go down on me." The flush spread from her cheeks to her neck.

Catherine smiled, eyes twinkling with humor. "It's not about making you come, it's about trust. Sometimes I want to ravage you, but whenever I try it," she fingered her bite mark, "you turn the tables on me."

Now Sara looked stricken as well as confused. Catherine leaned down, resting her forehead on that of her lover.

"It's okay, don't be upset. I just…when I…when you take me, I feel amazing." She lifted her head. "It's like you're in control so I'm free to feel anything, to go wild or let go, because you're there, because I know you'll take care of me, because I trust you."

"I _do_ trust you." Sara said in a small voice.

"Okay, so maybe you'd be willing to give up a little control, let me take care of you for a change?"

"What do you mean, exactly?"

Catherine laughed, "See what I mean about trust?"

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding!" Catherine began teasing Sara's lips with her own. "I was thinking, maybe you'd let me tie you up." Catherine bit her lip and backed off to gauge a reaction.

"I…uh, that could be okay, but maybe…uh, well…"

Catherine smiled, "What?"

Sara gulped, looking both nervous and aroused. "Maybe we could stop if it go too, I mean…I just don't know if I can do that."

"Oh Sara, of course we'll stop, we'll stop whenever you want, okay?" Catherine brushed her lover's hair away from her face. "I don't want to do anything that scares you. I just want you to trust me and maybe be willing to try something new and if it doesn't work, then that's okay too."

Sara held her gaze so long that Catherine was sure she would refuse.

"Okay"

"Okay?"

Sara blushed and nodded shyly, clearly out of her depth. Catherine smiled at the change in her lover; there was a dramatic difference between the woman who'd just ravished her and the one before her now, Catherine found the disparity arousing.

Flashing a wolfish grin, Catherine leaped from the bed and began rummaging through her closet. "Ah ha! I knew I still had these." Catherine held up set of padded restraints.

Sara was taken aback. "I guess you've done this before?"

Catherine smiled and moved sinuously back toward the bed. "I've had a little experience in this arena." She resumed her position astride her partner and began threading the black leather through the slats of the wooden headboard. "Okay, we're all set."

Sara craned her head back to eye the restraints. "What if there's a fire or we get called in?"

"Well then I guess we'll have to cut play time short. Sara, if there's a fire, I'll let you loose before I run screaming from the house, Okay?" Catherine fingered a fine-boned wrist as she slipped it into the padded cuff. Repeating the process on the other wrist, Catherine leaned back to survey her work.

The results were nothing short of erotic. Sara's wiry arms were stretched to the corners of the bed, soft brown eyes wide with trepidation. "I'm not going to tie your legs, you're going to need a certain amount of…flexibility."

Sara gave an involuntary shudder and tugged at her bonds experimentally, the leather held fast.

Catherine leaned down, pausing a hairsbreadth above Sara's lips, she let their breath mingle. Sara moved to close the distance but her lover smiled and eased just out of reach. Eyes flashing in irritation, the bound woman gave an impatient roll of her hips trying to bring the teasing lips closer.

Catherine chuckled and backed off. "Patience." Leaning down again, she was pleased when Sara clenched her jaw but didn't move in. "Better." Catherine feathered kisses over her lover's face and neck. Despite the mild nature of the teasing, Sara's breathing became ragged. "Shhhhhh." Catherine breathed, "You're doing so well baby, so good." Nuzzling her captives ear, the blonde couldn't resist drawing a soft earlobe into her mouth.

Sara gave a frustrated whimper and jerked her head away from questing lips, the headboard groaned in protest as she strained against her bonds. Seemingly oblivious to her lover's plight, Catherine moved lower to straddle thrusting hips. Her touches became as light and teasing as her kisses, ghosting over the pale skin, sometimes grazing only fine the fine hair above it.

Sara found herself writhing, the phantom touches were arousing but maddening and the lack of control was wrecking havoc on her system. Though Catherine's touch had never brought her pain, she was finding it increasingly difficult to remain calm. Sara focused on her breathing and drank in the sight of her lover – this was Catherine and Catherine wouldn't hurt her.

Catherine moved to the rapidly rising and falling chest. Finally employing a firmer touch, she roughly palmed one breast while laving the other nipple. Sara dug her feet into the mattress and arched into the contact, nearly dislodging her tormentor. Catherine thrust backward, tangling her legs with Sara's. Palming a bony hip, she pushed Sara firmly back into the mattress before settling back into her task, now utilizing teeth.

The further loss of control pushed her over the edge. No longer able to see Catherine's face, Sara shut her eyes tightly and tried to focus on the attention being lavished upon her breasts, but to no avail. Between Catherine's weight and the leather restraints, Sara could barely wriggle. Terror clawed at her throat as the good feelings were replaced with rising panic.

Sensing a different kind of tension in her captive, Catherine lifted her head to check on Sara. The sight that greeted her chilled her ardor. Sara's eyes were screwed tightly shut, her face turned to the side, jaw rhythmically clenching, breaths coming in a staccato beat through flaring nostrils. The tendons in her neck and arms stood out in sharp relief as she maintained a constant pull against her bonds.

"Oh God, Sara." Rolling off the brunette, Catherine pressed the length of her body into the panicked woman's side and ran a soothing hand over her hair and down the column of her throat. "Sara," she intoned softly. "Baby it's okay, try to relax for me, you need to calm down."

Sara was swamped with emotion. She was both relieved and mortified by Catherine's knowledge of her distress, for though she was glad the scene was over, she felt extremely guilty for failing to exhibit the trust Catherine had talked about. Afraid to see the disappointment in her lover's face, Sara kept her face turned into the mattress.

Catherine noticed that Sara now seemed to be fighting tears more than panic. "Shhhhhh, it's okay to cry Sara, it's okay to be scared." Catherine dropped a soft kiss onto Sara's temple. "I've got you, I won't let anything happen to you." Sara's breathing hitched as she strangled back a sob. "Baby, will you look at me, please, open your eyes."

Sara opened her eyes at the note of worry in Catherine's voice. The blue eyes were so close to her own that avoiding her lover's gaze was a moot point. "Mmmm s-sorry."

Catherine blew a sigh of relief and smiled into the watery brown gaze. "No, baby, I'm sorry. Relax your arms sweetie." Catherine's nimble fingers worked the leather until Sara was free.

Sara drew her arms in close, fists under her chin, she curled in on herself and tried to ride out the last vestiges of dread. Catherine's breath hitched at the sight of the tall woman retreating into a fetal ball.

"Oh Sara." The blonde draped herself over Sara's body, resting her forehead against a tear-streaked temple. Sara loosed a shaky breath of relief and found herself calmer in the warm cocoon of Catherine's body. "You trying to shield me from an explosion or what?"

Catherine smiled into dark hair and let a few tears fall. "Just trying to protect you, even from me."

"Ah Cath, s'okay…I just, freaked out a little." Sara stretched out and pulled the older woman to her chest. Catherine smiled as she felt Sara relax into the role of comforting her. "I'm so sorry babe, I thought it might actually be easier for you to let go if you were tied." Catherine sat up. "That's kinda how it is for me; the fewer choices I have, the less control, the easier it is to let go."

"I _really _don't like being tied up." Sara smiled ruefully, "In case you didn't notice."

"Oh Sar, God I'm sorry. Here I'm going on about trust and I totally failed you."

"Naw, it wasn't that bad." Blue eyes pinned her. "Okay, it was pretty bad, but, I mean, it's not like I asked you to stop or anything. I kinda froze up. Maybe we should have had a safe word or something."

Catherine's brows disappeared into her hairline. "Safe word? And I thought you were the blushing bondage virgin!"

The brunette flushed. "I'm not totally out of touch." This time one elegant brow vanished. "What!? I'm a criminalist in Las Vegas, _Sin City_, I'm hip, I know stuff."

Catherine dissolved into helpless laughter. "You're _hip?_ What is this, 1970?"

Sara's jaw dropped in mock offense. "Hey, I am hip, I'm cool, I am on the leading edge of cool." Long fingers sought the blonde's most ticklish places. Catherine gave a high-pitched squeal. "Say it! Say I'm cool." Catherine's peals of laughter were punctuated with desperate shrieks. Sara dug into her ribs, then blew a raspberry on her lover's flat stomach.

"Okay! You're cool, you're cool! AHHHH! You're the hippest person I know, Oh GOD stop tickling me!" Sara flopped down on the bed, a smug grin painting her face. Catherine smiled softly. "I love you."

"Me too."

"Okay, so I have this idea."

Sara cocked her head. "Is it anything like the last one? 'Cause I'm too tired for another panic attack."

Catherine roughly pinched a nipple. "Ow!"

"Cheeky wench. Now, I believe I was going to ravish you, so why don't you put your hands behind your head." Catherine ghosted her hand over a dark thatch of curls, Sara arched into the touch. "And if you move your hands, I'll stop."

"No leather, no chains?"

Catherine shook her head slowly. "Nope. Nothing to fall back on, just your own stubborn self-control, think of it as an exercise in will power."

The brunette groaned and slid her hands behind her head. Catherine's lips twisted into a feral smile as she slid between lean thighs. Rising up on her knees, the blonde arched her back in a long spine-cracking stretch. Elegant fingers flexed, knuckles popped. Sliding her hands wantonly over her chest, then down to rest on her hips, Catherine directed a smoldering gaze at her prone partner. "You're in such trouble."

Before she could formulate a comment, Sara found herself quite unable to reason beyond Catherine's head between her thighs. "Goddamn, Cat."

Hooking her arms under Sara's legs, Catherine tried to contain the aggressively thrusting hips. Alternating between long, slow licks and a stiff stabbing tongue, the blonde quickly drove her lover into a frenzy. "Shit, Cath."

Catherine lifted her head. "Keep those hands still." She warned.

Sara whimpered and arched up. "I'm being good, come on!"

Catherine gave a wicked grin and surged up to her knees, hauling Sara up off the bed by her hips. With only her head and shoulders touching the bed, Sara watched as Catherine began to feast on her centre in earnest.

As she applied firm suction to her lover's clit, Sara dug her heels into Catherine's back trying to gain purchase. "Fffffuck already!"

The older woman grinned into Sara's wetness and adjusted her hold. With one arm snuggly about the brunette's waist, Catherine snaked a hand between quivering thighs and plunged two fingers into the wet, grasping muscle. Her efforts were met with keening whimpers and abject pleas. Thrusting hard and adding a third finger, Catherine turned her lips and tongue back to Sara's clit.

When it came, Sara's orgasm was explosive. Arching up as far as she could into Catherine's touch, Sara's body twisted into a nearly impossible 'S,' then she slumped boneless in Catherine's grasp.

Catherine guided the trembling woman down to the bed and underneath the covers. Spooning Sara from behind, she murmured soothing words and stroked the sweat-soaked locks back from her face.

"You okay, babe?"

"Fuck Cath, that was…fuck."

Catherine chuckled. "Yep, that was fucking alright." Sara reached back and swatted the blonde's hip.

"Smartass."

"So, you forgive me?"

Sara turned in her lover's embraced and gazed into worried blue eyes. "Yes Cath, I forgive you for rocking my world and making me scream." Catherine sighed impatiently. Sara smiled gently back. "There's nothing to forgive"

**A/N** I'm not sure what this was, but thanks for reading. You know how it goes, some stuff just skitters around your brain 'till you excise it onto paper.


End file.
